xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox One Elite Controller Series 2
The Xbox One Elite Controller Series 2 'is the second controller released as a part of the Xbox One's premium range of controllers. The ''Elite Series 2 was released on November 4, 2019. Just like its predecessor, the Elite Series 2 is compatible with consoles in the Xbox One range and Windows 10 compatible PC's. In mid 2019, Microsoft also confirmed the controller and its predecessor will be compatible with Xbox Series X. Development '''Rumors Ever since the announcement of the Xbox One S and Project Scorpio (now known as the Xbox One X). Rumors had been going around the internet that Microsoft would release an updated revision of the Xbox One Elite controller. There were many reasons that supported these rumors, one was the fact that the new controllers released at the time of the Xbox One S were Bluetooth compatible, the original Elite was not Bluetooth compatible. Many people also believed that the Xbox One X would be bundled with a completely new controller with new features. This rumor was false. Announcement During the Xbox E3 Briefing 2019, Microsoft finally announced the Xbox One Elite Controller Series 2. Capable of Bluetooth and use with many new accessories, the release date was revealed to be November 9, 2019 with a price of $179.99. Features 'Controller' Just like the Series 1 model, the Series 2 contains a range of additional features that separates it from its competitors. The Series 2 includes new adjustable-tension thumbsticks, shorter hair trigger locks and new rubberized grips allowing for a more comfortable and solid feel to the controller. More interchangeable thumbsticks and triggers are also available for use with the Elite Series 2 allowing for even more customization. Microsoft have also added the option to save up to three custom profiles and one default profile on the controller which can easily be switched between with the new profile button. Button mapping is also a returning feature from the Series 1 model, through the Xbox Accessories app. Unlike the Series 1 model, the Series 2 uses USB-C for wired connectivity rather than Micro USB. The controller has also been updated to support Bluetooth like all other Xbox One controllers from the time. Battery life is also significantly improved with up to 40 hours of rechargeable battery life. 'Carrying Case' The Elite Series 2 is bundled with a special carrying case that has the ability to not only store the controller and its accessories but also charge the the controller with its built in dock. Gallery xboxoneelite-series-2.jpg xboneelite2-front.jpg xboneelite-angle-2.jpg xboneelite2.jpg xboneelite2-side.jpg xboneelite2-bacl.jpg xone-elite-case.jpg|Closed case opened-elite-2-case.jpg|Opened case xboneelite2-complete.jpg xboneelite2-dock.jpg|Charging dock Xbox 2.jpg|Exploded view of the controller Videos Xbox Elite Wireless Controller Series 2 - E3 2019 - Announce Trailer How the Elite Wireless Controller Series 2 Works Unboxing Elite Xbox Wireless Controller Series 2 Xbox Elite Controller 2 UNBOXING Xbox Hardware Xbox Elite Wireless Controller Series 2 Forza Horizon 4 Xbox Elite Wireless Controller Series 2 Apex Legends Xbox Elite Wireless Controller Series 2 Halo MCC Category:Xbox One controllers Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Accessories Category:Game controllers Category:Accessories Category:Windows 10 Accessories Category:Windows Accessories